Revelations
by NarnianPrincess
Summary: A fic written for the HPSSGenFest so you know which characters to expect in it. This is NOT slash! Please read and review!


This story was originally written for the HPSS_Gen_Fest.  
  
Revelations  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor have I ever claimed to be JK Rowling. She is, as everyone knows, the genius behind Harry Potter. This means dear reader that I am in no way the creator of Harry Potter. I am naught but a fan responding to a challenge!  
  
A/N: ...And the beta of the year award goes to * drumroll * Villette for all of the work that she did to ensure that this story was presentable. Let's have a round of applause for her people, without her this would be a sorry excuse for a fic!!!  
  
Now for my attempt at a fic:  
  
Chirping birds and sunlight in a brilliantly blue sky are not enough to make a day beautiful. The boy with messy hair and green eyes sitting on the bed in #4 Privet Drive was privy to this knowledge. The birds were, to him, symbolic of all the innocent people who were unaware of the war ahead. The sky seemed too blue and despite the sunlight, the boy was cold. All of this seemed to him the calm before the storm. He could see Hedwig, his owl and only companion flying to his window. While opening the window, something shiny, something somehow magical, caught his eye from the ground below. He was determined to find out exactly what it was, especially when he saw Dudley looking directly at it yet seemingly not seeing it!  
  
Hedwig's cage stood on his trunk near the window. The bird dropped the package on the trunk but Harry was not as interested in it as he was in the afore mentioned object. As he continued to stare at the object, it flew up and straight into his hand. To say that he was shocked would be a great understatement, when he discovered that the object looked like a time- turner. He sat on the trunk, one hand holding the time-turner and the other resting on the package with one of his fingers touching Hedwig's cage. Upon realizing that it really was a time-turner he exclaimed, "Merlin's beard!" No sooner had these words been uttered, than he felt a tug, not unlike the one that usually accompanied a Portkey.  
  
A few seconds later, he found himself standing in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. It somehow looked different. Just then, Fawkes flew into the room. Harry smiled. He was now certain that nothing was wrong. The magnificent bird looked at him searchingly for a while and then flew straight at him. When Professor Dumbledore entered the office the phoenix was sitting on the floor with his head on Harry's lap, while the boy stroked his golden plumage. "Hello Professor!" Harry said and since he was sure that the Headmaster was the one who had gotten him there, he asked, "So are you going to tell me now what I'm doing here?"  
  
This had to be the first time that Harry had ever seen Dumbledore this surprised. "I was wondering if you could tell me that my boy. Since you obviously can't you might start by telling me who you are!" When Harry gaped at him, the Professor said, "Well since you have a time-turner in your hand, I think that there has been some time travel involved here. So perhaps you would care to tell me what year you are from, and I am sure that you are from the future, since I do not remember ever meeting you."  
  
When Harry told him what year he was from, he was informed that he had traveled to the year 1977. It was then that he realized that he was in his parents' seventh year. "Well, I don't think that you should tell me who you are! If you are from the future, it would be best if we know the least possible about you. Now let me see that time-turner if you will." Harry handed over the object. The Headmaster frowned. "This is not supposed to turn back time this far! This time-turner was meant for hours and days, not years!" His gaze then fell on the package. "If you please young man, open that package, for if I'm right it contains a portkey."  
  
Harry followed the instructions and found a note in it along with a pair of socks. He read the letter: Harry, Keep this pair of socks with you at all times. I have charmed it so that you shall be able to wear them at all times, except when you are in the shower or so of course. They will automatically cleanse themselves and change colour so as to be appropriate for any occasion. I have gone through all of this trouble to ensure that you wear them at all times because I have made it into a portkey. It will be activated by saying the phrase "Merlin's Beard". This as I am sure you will realize is in case you have an emergency. Upon activation it will bring you immediately to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Finding that there was nothing to reveal anything about the future in it, he passed the letter to Professor Dumbledore. He read it and said, "Unwise to give this to me Harry. For now I have an idea of occurrences in the future. Well, even still, I'm not entirely sure how to send you back to your own time. You will have to take lessons here until we do find a way. What class are you in?" "I am a fifth year student sir." "Well what would you be called here? We certainly cannot use your real name." "Err... I don't know sir." "We'll call you Harper Pacey." "Professor, what house shall I be in?" "Well Mr. Pacey, you shall have to be Sorted, won't you." It was more a statement than a question. Harry a.k.a. Harper, just nodded. "Now Harper, we must certainly decide what we shall do with you until you are Sorted. Do you mind staying here with Fawkes and I until the Ceremony begins?" "No Headmaster. In fact I think that is what I'd most prefer to do." "One more thing, from your looks I think that anyone would be able to recognize who you are or that is who you would be! That scar needs to be covered and your appearance must be changed a bit. Now, let's see." The Headmaster waved his hand and immediately, Harry's hair became shoulder length while his scar seemingly disappeared.  
  
Harry was not the least bit shocked at what had happened. What did shock him though, was the fact that at that moment, a sharp pain seared through his head, a pain that he knew was connected to his scar. How on earth could that happen? He was in the year 1977, and that in his opinion was as far away from Voldemort at the moment. He saw the Headmaster looking at him strangely and realized that he was clutching his scar, or at least the spot where it usually was. He shrugged and Dumbledore did not pursue it.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall entered. "I'm sorry Albus, I did not know that you had company." She said with a quick glance at Harry. "That's quite okay Minerva. In fact I was just about to call for you. Young Mr. Pacey is joining us for an indefinite amount of time. He is starting the fifth year and he'll need to be Sorted." The professor nodded. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall escorted Harry, or as he must now be called, Harper, to the corridor out of the Great Hall where anxious First Years waited. None of them seemed to notice Harry but that was quite understandable since they were to be Sorted in a few minutes.  
  
Harry was too busy thinking about his parents to even hear the Sorting Hat's song. He was going to see his parents in a few moments. He wondered how they would react to him. What if they did not like him? What would he do then? He knew that he could not tell anyone that he was from the future. That meant that he could not tell his parents that he was their child. He listened apprehensively when he heard, "Sears, Lindsey... GRYFFINDOR." Then came, "Segal, Seamus... HUFFLEPUFF." who was followed by "Patterson, Dailey... SLYTHERIN" and "Peak, Raven... GRYFFINDOR."  
  
It was then that he realized that he would not be Sorted with the First Years. He really did not want to make more of a spectacle than he already would be. The last to be Sorted was "Zabini, Benson" who became a Slytherin. The Headmaster addressed the school then. "This year we have a new student joining us indefinitely. He shall be entering the fifth year. As is customary at Hogwarts, all students must belong to a House. So with no further ado, let the Sorting continue. Pacey, Harper."  
  
Harry was aware that all eyes were on him as he entered the Hall. It did not make it any better to know that all of these people, even the First Years would be old enough to be his parents in his time. He walked over to the Hat and placed it on his head where it started talking to him. "Oh from the future, are you?! And it's not the first time you're being Sorted. Well this could prove interesting. Oh you are Lily and James' son. Well Mr. Pacey you would do well to remember that there is a certain map that could give away your identity. Remember to do an Identity Cloaking spell on yourself." At this point the Hat was beginning to annoy Harry so he said or rather thought, "Just get on with it will you."  
  
This perhaps was his mistake, for you absolutely do not annoy a magical object that can see your thoughts. Especially when that magical object is bored and contains a bit of Salazar Slytherin in it. The Hat's last word to Harry was shouted in what Harry thought was a spiteful voice, for all to hear, "SLYTHERIN!" He took off the Hat surprise etched across his face and for a second almost replaced it on his head, but after seeing the look of surprise, amusement, but more so finality on Dumbledore's face, he sighed resignedly and made his way across to the table of his new house. He was not even aware of the tumultuous applause coming from his new Housemates. TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry about the length, as I said I am not much of a writer. Please forgive me if I have made any mistakes in the story. Reviews will be appreciated and will ensure that I post the rest of the story. 


End file.
